Crying on the Floor
by Tyster
Summary: COMPLETEHarry tried everything in his power to make Ginny hate him. But why when he succeds is his heart broken?And what is she trying to do now? R for Language.
1. Harry's Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

         The Great Hall was silent as Dumbledore announced the grief news. Another death was been placed upon the wizarding community. Another death, that Harry Potter felt responsible for. And this time the death hit a little too close to home. Harry's first friend had been ambushed and killed. 

         Harry had to lean on it the table in front of him as he barely listened to the sad announcement about the death. Happy images floated through his mind. The day Hagrid found him, when he gave Harry, his first birthday present. Each time Harry, and his best friends sneaked down to Hagrid's Hut for a chat. All their lessons together, and all their laughs that they shared. All this plagued his mind.

         Tears threatened to spill from Harry's eyes, and he dared look up. He say the entire Great Hall (yes even the Slytherins) with bowed heads. They might not have like Hagrid, but they all have lost someone to Voldemort, and they knew the feelings. Looking over the heads of his fellow Gryffindors (the closet to Hagrid) one person did not have their head bowed. Instead that one person was staring at Harry.

         Harry felt his heart sink. Ginny Weasley was looking straight at him, her soft brown eyes twinkling with sad tears. Harry say from her expression that she didn't blame him. Ginny didn't blame him for any of the deaths. Not even of her own parents. Yet Harry still blamed himself. Ashamed he bowed his own head again. 

         It _was_ his vault that Mr and Mrs Weasley were no longer around, and he knew that. Why couldn't Ginny? How could she still stand being around him? How could she still talk to him, how could she still stand touching him, when he was responsible for… for all the death so far. He could just as well have been the one who threw the curse. 

         He stood up, not even bothered to control his emotions. He walked over to Ginny. She looked at him, an understanding in her eyes. 'Curse her' Harry thought. 

        "Ginny" he whispered, determined to make her realize that this was his fault. He was determined to make her hate him. Yes, yes he knew she loved him, she always have. That was something Harry couldn't accept. How could he let someone else love him, when he himself despised his own being, his own existence. 

         "Harry?" Ginny whispered, her soft voice echoing throughout the Great Hall. Harry nearly let out several curses, as he identified the love and concern in her voice. Why?

         "Meet me at the Astronomy Tower tonight" he whispered, before exiting the Great Hall. Another moment and he would have jumped on Ginny, desperately trying to get the love out of her eyes.

         Several heads looked up and followed Harry through the Great Hall. Then all, as one turned to Ginny. She wiped two tears from her eyes, and bowed her head again. She knew what he was going to say. The same thing he always said, the same thing he always pleaded her to do.

         It was the same after the news of every death. She would meet him on the Tower, he would tell her another death because of him, and asked urgently for her to hate him. Always. And always she would refuse. And she always let him know of her feelings, pleading for him to let her in. After each encounter on the Tower, they would both go back to bed, in pain, in tears, and empty.

         She was sure this would be another time just like that. 

         Harry sat on the ledge of the Tower, wondering why he didn't have the guts to jump of it. End it right here and right then. He moved closer to the ledge, inch by inch, but every time he got to close he could hear Ginny's pleading voice, and her voice would rise in his mind. He would instantly retract and stand up.

         As he was thinking of moving forward again, he heard the closing of the door behind him. He knew who it was and couldn't bring himself to look at her. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder. 'Why didn't she feel repulsed by me?' he thought.

         "Thinking of jumping again?" Ginny asked sorrow in her voice. 

         "How do you always know what is going on in my head?" Harry asked aloud.

         "I don't. I just know how to read your face."

         "You cant see my face."

         "I can always see it."

         "Gin, don't"

         "No, Harry you don't."

         "Please."

         Ginny remained quiet. She didn't know why. But something was different. She felt in her heart that this wasn't going to be like the other times. Still in silence she leaned over and gave Harry a kiss on his cheek. She watched his squirm, and involuntary twitch. Her heart broke again, all over. She wondered how much more she could take of this. She went and sat on the ledge next to him. Harry watched her look forward and sighed. He knew what was coming. 

         "If you did jump…"

         "You'd have to jump after me." Harry finished for her. "Yeah Gin, I know. I do fucking know. But what I don't know, what I am trying to find out is Why?" Ginny looked at him. "Why would you want to give your own life?"

         "Harry" Ginny whispered but remained quiet. Should she say it? Should she say it again, for the how manyth time? "Because I Love you." She finally said.

         "I'm still trying to find the why for that one too." Harry sighed.

         "Harry…"

         "Don't!" Harry said forcefully. Ginny was taken back by this. "How can you love me? How can you love a …." He didn't want to say it. Even though he admitted it he never wanted to utter it, but he would if Ginny forced him.

         "A boy, no man, who is intelligent, noble, righteous, beautiful, good, kind, funny? Yes Harry sometimes I wonder how I can love someone as horrible as that." Ginny said sarcastically. 

         Her tone of voice, and sarcastic remark was completely overthrown by Harry.

         "No, how can you love _me_? I'm a …."

         "A what Harry?"

         "A _murderer."_

         In the meantime Harry had gotten up and was now standing before Ginny his eyes, dim emotionless. If it wasn't for the soft glow of the distant moon, Ginny would have sworn those eyes were void of color too. And with his last sentence Ginny felt like being sucked in to hole. Before thinking she lifted her hand. And then she slapped him. 

         "DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN." Ginny practically yelled.

         "But it's true!" Harry protested. His heart suddenly lifted, maybe he would get her to hate him this way.

         "It is not!!!!!" Ginny screamed.

         "I. Am. A. Murderer." Harry said.

         Again Ginny slapped him. 

         "Everyone can see it Ginny. Why cant you?" 

         Ginny remained quiet. It was true what he said. Most people blamed him for the deaths of their loved ones, and Harry just took it on himself. Not even bothering to point out he didn't do anything. 

         "Harry," she pleaded. "You aren't. You didn't do anything."

         "That is the point." Damn her for calming down, damn her for having such a big heart. Damn her for loving him. 

         "But.."

         "I DIDN'T do anything. That is the whole point."

         "Harry, stop this." Harry looked away. "Look at me God Damn it! I said look at me." She turned Harry face, to he could stare into her eyes. "Voldemort did  all those things. Him. He did. Not you. What could you do? Go up to him and say 'Please don't kill all those people?'. He would have killed you Harry, and then…." She broke off, a tear swelling down her cheek.

         Despite wanting her to hate him, Harry couldn't face the fact that she would cry. He couldn't see her sad.

         "Don't continue."

         "No I will!" Ginny wiped the tear away, just as Harry was about to. "And if you died, what have happed to the world then? What would become of it?" Harry flinched as Ginny hugged him. As an afterthought she whispered, "What would become of me?"

         Ginny felt tears stain the top of her head. She knew Harry was crying. This was the third time she had seen him cry. The third time he let it out. And each time it was with Ginny. She just tightened her hug, burring her face in his chest. Suddenly Harry's two strong arms grabbed her by the shoulders. She looked up into his eyes, finally seeing emotion drive back into them. But it wasn't passion, or love. Hell it wasn't even Lust. It was anger.

         "GO AWAY." He bellowed. Harry pushed her off him. Ginny was taken back by this.

         "Harry…"

         "Shut UP!" He yelled.

         She leaned forward to touch him, to make sure this was really him.

         "Don't FUCKING TOUCH ME!!!" Harry screamed, echoes coming back from all across the Hogwarts grounds. "Just LEAVE. JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE." 

         Ginny stood in shock. She couldn't move. This wasn't Harry. This wasn't the man she fell in love with. This was a stranger. This was someone completely different. And then it dawned on her. The man she loved didn't existed anymore. The man in front of her was the only Harry James Potter that there was. The other had died. Died with each death that had occurred. Why didn't she see that? Why didn't she do something to stop it? Tears spilled over her face, but Harry didn't react.

         "LEAVE!" He snarled at her.

         "Fine!" she yelled back. Frustration and annoyance clear in her voice. "I will leave, you selfish arrogant bastard. I'll leave. Don't except me to come back though. Ever. You are on your own now. I don't care. I DON'T FUCKING CARE ANYOMRE." She screamed and rushed to the door. " HAVE A NICE FUCKING LIFE HARRY JAMES POTTER!" and she slammed the door.

         Harry stared at the door for several minutes, shaken by her last few words. Then he sank into the darkness that now surrounded him. Why after all this time that he wanted her to hate him, did his heart break when she finally did? Why know that she left, did he realize he might just love her too? Just then did he realize why he never jumped. It was her. She was the one that kept him alive. And now she left. She left and she hated him.

         Lying on the floor he cried.


	2. Ginny's Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue you could end up with a whole lot of junk. 

**WARNING** This chappie could become a bit disgusting and a bit unbelieving. You have been warned.

         Ginny slammed the door shut, and sank to the floor leaning against the wooden door. She sat there trying to blink tears away, and finding it not very successful. After several minutes she heard someone crying from behind the door. It took everything she had not to go back and comfort him. But he hated her.

         Why hadn't she seen it before? Why did she choose to ignore it when it was slapping her in her face constantly? But a more important question rose in her mind. How is she going to live now? How can she get over this? The first thought she had, was the jump. But she shook that from her mind. No! She couldn't jump. It was impossible. She rushed to her dorm as she couldn't think straight. 

         But as she threw herself to her bed, she spotted something that would be perfect. It would just be perfect, so stop her from pain and to stop her from loving Harry with all her heart. She picked the object up and ran back to the Tower. She opened the door and found Harry standing there looking away from her. 

         "Harry?" she whispered. God it hurt even to say his name.

         "What do you want?"

         "To give you something."

         Harry turned around and looked at her. His usual green eyes were read and puffy. His cheeks were read and swollen

         "Well?" he asked his voice harsh and cold.

         "I came to give you my heart." Ginny replied.

         "Gin.."

         "Shut  up" she snapped.

         Lifting her hand she took out an object from her robe. It glinted in the soft moon light that had returned. Harry stood in disbelief as he stared at the letter opener in her hand.

         "Ginny what are you doing?" He asked, his voice full of caution.

         "I am giving you my heart."

         Harry looked in disbelief again, as Ginny removed her robe, and her blouse. She stood in front of him , with only her bra on. But that was also lost fast. Harry stood silently appraising her feminine beauty. She stood there and brought her arm up to her breast holding the blunt object over her heart.

         "Gin?" Harry asked uncertain.

         "Harry." 

         Without Harry being able to say another word she sunk the knife into her flesh. She winched in pain at first, but found it warming and pleasing. The warm trickle of blood rushed over her hand, and fell to the floor. She looked down at the wound and was saddened by the look of her red blood. She wanted it to be black. Black to match her mood.Harry stood for a second before he rushed to her.

         "Ginny!" he yelled. 

         Ginny twisted the knife twice inside of her, before letting her arm fall to the floor. She brought her other hand up and with a single tug, pulled the blunt knife from her chest. She traced her fingers across the open wound, now spurting more and more blood out.

         "Go on." She encouraged. "Take my heart."

         Without another word she started to fall to the floor. Harry caught her and hugged her close to him. His mind was reeling.

         "Why?" he managed to croak to her.

         "You always blamed yourself for the deaths you didn't do. I'm giving you one, you can blame yourself for." She whispered back.

         "You stupid, stupid woman." Harry whispered back. 

         "Harry, it hurts." 

         "Shhh" he replied thinking she meant the wound. "I'll go and get Madam Pomfrey."

         "No not that." Ginny said, her voice barely a whisper. "I love you Harry, and you don't love me."

         "I never said that."

         "You implied it."

         A long silence reigned. 

         "I didn't mean to."

         "I think you did."

         "I'm sorry."

         "Don't be. It made me see the light. I could never truly wait…"

         "I love you." 

         "For you… WHAT?" 

         "I said I loved you." Harry replied.

         "Harry?" 

         "Yeah?"

         "Do you mean it?"

         "With all me being."

         "Why..? When..?"

         "As soon as the door closed between us."

         "Harry?"

         "Yes baby? Try not to talk to much, I'll go and get Madam Pomfrey."

         "Harry, I love you too."

         "I know" Harry grinned before leaving Ginny and running to the Hospital Wing.

         Ginny lay on the floor. She was so glad that Harry finally loved her too. All these years of wishing and hoping, of dreaming and praying had paid off. He loved her too. Just then the realization of what she had done hit her. And so did the pain. She gasped for year, as the pain spread over her body.

         "Harry hurry" she groaned as she felt her legs and arms becoming motionless, and she incapable of lifting them. She felt less and less blood drip from her wound, and run down her side. She felt tired. And again for the millionth time and her life she feared. She feared she would never see Harry again. That she would never feel his lips. 

         Inwardly she cursed herself. Stupid, raced through her mind. Yes all those years, Dreaming, Hoping, wishing and praying, only for him to say I love you, and then her to die? No, her mind screamed, no her insides ached.

         "Hurray Harry."

         "I'm here baby."

         "Madam Pomfrey?"

         "She's coming."

         "Harry… I …"

         "Don't try and speak."

         With that, Ginny broke down. She cried on the floor as she sank into a swirling pit of darkness. 

THE END 

A/N What happened to Ginny? Well see, I don't know, and I would rather the story finish here. It is better. Even though I don't like this chapter, 9i prefer number one) I have put this up. Any questions put them in reviews, and I mite consider putting up another chapter. Thankx Tyaan.


	3. Final Crying Closure

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue!

A/N Ok this has been requested of me, but I am afraid I don't know how good this is going to be. You people wanted closure, so I am giving you closure, it's just that the plot bunny has since passed away, and I cant exactly resurrect a dead plot bunny. Believe me I tried, I even danced on it's grave, nothing works. So here it is. If it's crap, don't blame me!!!

~*~*~*~*~

Crying on the Floor, Closure!

            The blinding white light was driving Ginny up the walls. Well sort of, she couldn't see any walls, hell she couldn't see anything. She knew her eyes were open, but the light, coming from all directions was making her dizzy. She spreadout her arms to grab on something, to keep her form tripping, but her hands didn't make contact with anything solid. All she felt was a wet moistyness that surrounded her. 

            Suddenly Ginny felt the air rush out of her lungs, as a icy cold gust of what she presumed to be wind passed through her. She closed her eyes and took a step back, she opened her eyes. She was in the Hospital Wing. Yet she was seeing everything through a slight haze. She looked around and saw a group of people crowded around a bed.

            "What's going on?" she asked.

            No one looked up.

            "Ginny!" she heard her brother Ron gasp. 

            "I am right here!" 

            She walked over to the group of people, and was shocked at the sight before her. There lying on the bed was HER! But it wasn't. Ginny looked at herself lying on the bed, a tint of greyness covering her once white cheeks. She turned to Ron, and waved her hand in front of his face. Nothing. She tried again. Still, nothing. She then turned towards Hermione and tried the same, but the results weren't any different.

            Turning back to Ron, she tried to slap her poor brother, but her hand just went right through his cheek. Her brother shuddered as sobs overtook his body and Hermione hugged him, but not before passing right through Ginny, causing another wave of that nauseating feeling. 

 Overwhelmed by what she was seeing and hearing, as she heard what she did from Harry was he explained it all to Professor Dumbledore, Ginny took a step back. For the how manyth time that night she felt the now all too familiar sensation of her body being plunged into icy water, and then let out into the wind.

She turned around and saw Professor Trewalney (A/N I know worng!). Ginny didn't bother catching this person attention as she wasn't one of Ginny's favourite teachers, but something bothered her. The diviation professor seemed to have her eyes focused on Ginny. Ginny walked from one side of the room to the next with the teacher's eyes on her constantly.

"Professor, can you see me?" Ginny asked silently.

She was disappointed when the teacher shook her head. Then it struck Ginny that the teacher HEARD her.

"Professor, you can hear me!" Ginny cried.

            The professor broke into a smile and nodded. With a low and raspy voice she whispred.

            "I can feel you, Virginia."

            Usually Ginny hated it when someone besides her mother called her that, but now she really couldn't be bothered. She jumped up and down, wanting to scream her head off. But instead she asked her teacher a few questions.

            "What is happening?" Ginny asked? "How can I go back?" was her next question.

            "My dear Virginia, you are dead my child. There is no way back." 

            "NO!!!!!!!"

            The professor shut her ears against Ginny's yells and pressed her lips together, letting air out. A long shush fell across the room and everyone looked at the old woman.

            "What is wrong Professor?" Ron asked clearly annoyed.

            "Nothing, I am just talking son."

            "To who?"

            "Your Sister, Mr. Weasley. She is in this room." The old woman said, her glasses gleaming under the light of the candles.

            "You bitch!" Ron cried. "My sister is dead. Look at her. She is dead!"

            "Ron I am not!" Ginny cried.

            Ttrewaleney (an/n I know wrong) closed her eyes and whispered 'I am not Ron.'.

            Everyone in the room looked at the old professor with shock and disgust. Harry and Ron thought she was using this incident to her advantage. 

            "Ron, please I am not dead." Ginny cried as she fell to the floor.

            The professor repeated it.

            "Shut up!" Harry cried.

            "Please forgive me!" Ginny sobbed into her hands from her position on the floor. 

            'Please forgive me!'

            Tre….whatever…. opened her eyes and walked to where Ginny was.

            "Now now, child don't cry." She tried to sooth. 

            "How can I am dead!"

            "Please child, don't be like that." The teacher said and reached out to touch Ginny's cheek. Suddenly the wrinkled finger was wet. "You must be strong, you must go on."

            "I don't want to." 

            "Child you must." Ginny got up. "It is the only way. You must go on, you must go to where all spirits go before they are reborn."

            Ginny could see the world around her grow hazier as she stood talking to the teacher.

            "What is happening?"

            "It is beginning. Quick child, go, before it is too late!"

            Everyone in the room was watching the old professor, presumably talk to herself.

            "I cant. I will forget Harry."

            Suddenly the room was shunned into silence. The name "Harry" was carried throughout the room, and it chilled everyone to the bone. 

            "Ginny?" Harry asked.

            "Harry, I am right here!"

            "Ginny you are here?"

            Ginny couldn't help herself and rushed over to Harry, passing right through him. Harry gasped as he felt something like ice pass through his body.

            "Gin?" he gasped. He turned in all directions, before rushing to Ginny's dead body. "Please Gin, don't go. Please I need you! Please. I love you!" he started to cry into Ginny's hand!

            Gin stood looking at Harry. She felt her heart break and couldn't leave him. She walked slowly to the Professor.

            "Sorry Professor, but I am not leaving! I cant leave I am in love with Harry." 

            The old teacher just nodded. She looked at Ginny and then Ginny was amazed at what she saw. Stepping out of her old crimpled professor's body, a similar person was before her. Her professor's spirit! Without a word the teacher pulled Ginny close to her, hugging her tightly!

            "Your love is too strong!" the teacher proclaimed.

            Ginny just smiled and looked at the teacher, who impatiently waved her hand towards the lifeless body on the hospital bed. Ginny looked at the teacher confused. 

            "Step into your body. Lie into it!"

            Ginny followed the teacher's instructions and walked to her body. She turned around just as her teacher climbed back into her own body. Ginny sighed and felt her heart soar as she sat on the bed. Silently she laid down, feeling herself dissolve together.

            Suddenly she felt her lungs take in oxygen. Opening her eyes she felt like breaking the surface of water after staying underneath too long! She looked up at the crowd around her. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Dumbledore, and McGonagall, where standing around her, shocked at seeing her alive.

            The only person that wasn't there, that Ginny wanted to see was professor Trewhatever. Nonetheless Ginny smiled at everyone before they all hugged her, smiling and crying that she was alive.

            Before Harry could even step closer, Ginny jumped up from her bed and planted her lips on his. They felt so soft and tasted vaguely like mint. Harry placed his arms around her waist, and Ginny brought her's up around his neck. Melting into the kiss Ginny never wanted to leave it.

~*~*~*~*~

            How was that? I believe you wanted closure. I believe that was closure, and I believe it was good. My original plan was to let her go to wherever and spent the rest of eternity watching over Harry with his parents and Sirius, but I sorta liked this one. I might even right another chapter where James and Lily watch over Harry and Ginny! Nay! I wont, to much work! I gotta finish Call Girl.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed this story, and it was privilege to write this chapter especially for you!


End file.
